ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Fairy/Storybrooke Live
This is a list of statuses and blogs from the Blue Fairy on Storybrooke Live. Enchanted Forest *I hate to be the giver of bad news, but even magic has its limits. *Yes, go to Rumplestiltskin, the fairies' number one worst enemy. You better be careful. *My service is needed tonight! Jiminy is quite a loud wisher! *An odd wish, but a beautiful one just the same! *It's never too late to choose the right path. *How can someone be so clumsy? Nova better not lose ANY of the fairy dust supply! *Fairies in training... These girls make me feel older than I am sometimes - and that's saying something! *Nova may be young and naive, but I have no doubt that she'll become a wonderful fairy someday. *Good magic is the right magic, and it seems someone needs a bit of it tonight. *So young yet so exposed to darkness. It's something I never do, but I had to give him a way out of this land, to be happy again. *How dare the Dark One swat at me like I'm some sort of insect! It isn't my fault he lost his son! *Poor Baelfire. If there was any way to help him in that other land, I would make it my duty to look out for him. *He just has to remain truthful, brave, and unselfish. I know that little boy is more than capable. *Geppetto is the only person I know of who can build the wardrobe on time. Really, he could save us all. *The last enchanted tree. We need to take advantage of its magical properties now, before it's too late. *We may be bad tonight, but we're always fighting on the right side. *Fairies, let's head out! We've got work to do. *The princess Snow White has sacrificed herself for the good of everyone. This is a great loss. *She has awaken! I trust Snow White will be a wonderful leader! *I feel new dark magic brewing. This cannot be a good sign of things to come. *We should have tolerance for all creatures in our world. Well, at least those that don't try to kill us... *We've been working on this plan for a while. Finally, we captured the Evil Queen! *The magic we used to freeze the Queen can only contain her for a limited amount of time. *The Prince said we need to kill the Evil Queen... If it's good enough for him, then who am I to argue? It must be done. *Snow White made me stop the arrows before plunging into where they belong: the Evil Queen's heart. *Dark magic is something I will never practice. The price is too large. *Remember, if you wish for my help, you must make a wish. I can't come to you if I don't hear you wishing. *I hope that young Baelfire is managing somehow on his own. A land without magic is far different from what he grew up with. *I see the drama is still constant between Snow White and the Evil Queen... *Tinkerbell has broken EVERY rule of the fairies. She got big for no reason! She also broke curfew and took advantage of pixie dust. She needs to straighten out, and fast. *Regina is bad news. Her mother was absolutely terrible; plus, she's being taught dark magic by the Dark One himself. She's dangerous, even to us fairies. *Tinkerbell has such an attitude lately! She cannot have any more pixie dust! She's now completely under my supervision. That's what you get when you disobey my orders. *Don't even get me started on how sassy she's being. I've called her Green for so long, and she's never had an issue with it. All of a sudden, there's a problem with everything. *Pixie dust is missing! Well, I wonder who the culprit is... #fairyinstincts *Tinkerbell stole the dust and betrayed my trust. She asked for a second chance, but she's already had one and used it up... Not wisely, I might add. *The wings just had to go. She left me no choice. I don't believe in her anymore, and that merits the removal of wings. Storybrooke *We all need to learn to accept people for who they are. Just give them a chance. *Sending hopeful thoughts to all those affected by the mines collapsing! #HaveFaith *If Sister Astrid doesn't fix her mistake, we nuns will be kicked out onto the street! *It's not my belief to judge people, but with the things buzzing around town, I understand why our candles aren't selling. *Thanks to Leroy (of all people), all of our time and effort paid off. I cannot thank that man enough! *This may have been the first time Mr. Gold has ever stopped by NOT to start a fight with us. *I pride myself in seeing the good in everyone, but I'm sticking to my theory that Mr. Gold has NOTHING good to share. *Random acts of kindness don't only brighten someone else's day but also the one who performs them. *Revenge is a damaging thing that should not be fueled. *Henry's just a child. Why is this happening to him? #HopeforHenry *An early phone call from the hospital is never a good thing, especially when you're a nun. *We're... awake?! But, where are my wings? *Magic... I can feel it. *It feels so good to be reunited with everyone again! My sisters are really my fairies! *Yes, magic is in Storybrooke. Please, don't ask me what I can do with it. I have no wand and no fairy dust. It's a... complicated situation. *Who knows what Regina is capable of now that magic is here! I told her to hide once the curse broke, but now she'll be unstoppable. *Everyone, please stop panicking. I understand the confusion, but we are currently trying to provide help as quickly as we can. *I'm not sure if there's an enchanted tree in town. It's possible, but I wouldn't be able to do anything with it without fairy dust. *We have a system going to try and help everyone find their loved ones. Be patient, and trust the Prince's leadership. Also, be a little kinder. *I always try to be optimistic - it's both the Mother Superior and Blue Fairy in me - but I have to leave town with everyone else. It's the only way. *Thank goodness David stopped us from leaving. I let this ungodly force take over and lost sight of what is REAL... WE are real. *The dwarves did it! They found diamonds in the mines that were brought back by the magic! It's time for a little faith and fairy dust! *I actually joined in on the celebration party at Granny's and had a few drinks. I'm not technically still a nun, am I? #oops *My nun instincts are kicking in, it seems. There's no need for weapons or hatred! Ruby is our friend, not our enemy. *Mary Margaret and Emma have returned! I must say I was uncharacteristically doubtful when the fairy diamonds went missing. *I've been recruited to use fairy dust on Regina. Let's see what I can do! Blogs Enchanted Forest Wish Upon a Star Some of you may know me already. If you have ever wished upon a star, chances are that I was there by your side, silently granting your wish, or at least some version of it. However, if you never made the connection before, I’ll simply introduce myself now. I’m the Blue Fairy, and it’s my duty to be there for anyone who needs a little guidance in life. But, let me make this very clear: fairies don’t just go around waving their magic wands to make everyone’s wishes become reality. We do try our best, but some things are just beyond the light magic that we possess. I should be used to it by now, but it still breaks my heart when I have to tell someone that what they wish for is impossible. Though, there is always a light to follow, always another way around a problem or tragedy. That’s where I can help, but the catch is that it is up to you as to whether or not you take advantage of the blessing I have bestowed upon you. Fairies are sweet and helpful, yes, but we do much more than flap our wings and grant our wishes. We collect and transport each year’s supply of fairy dust from the mines where it’s harvested. Some act as Fairy Godmothers to those in desperate need of light and hope in their lives. I, personally, am in charge of all the fairies: their training, their assignments, their use of fairy dust. That responsibility is mine, and I do not take it lightly. However, there are no rules saying we can’t be tough when the situation calls for it. I may not be able to battle dark magic and win, but I assure that I am capable of more than floating around and waiting for good to win. I may be a prime model of light magic everywhere, but I know how to win a fight against men clad in suits of armor. Storybrooke My Name May Be Superior, but No One Is Inferior Hello to everyone! I’m Mother Superior, and I thought I would quickly introduce myself and make it known what I do here in Storybrooke. It can be said that I’m the spiritual leader in town, the one in charge of all of Storybrooke’s wonderful nuns! We work together to ensure that each resident of our town feels comfortable with who they are and what they do. Yes, I tend to put my religious beliefs first in life, but I’m always available for counsel and guidance. That’s what my life’s work is all about! Besides working with the church, I always volunteer whenever and wherever I can. I believe that helping others is one of the greatest things we can do for not only other people, but also for ourselves. In my mind there is nothing more rewarding than putting yourself aside and letting others become a priority. We all need to be more giving, even in such a charming small town as Storybrooke! Category:Storybrooke Live